


Kissing drabbles

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, everybody is dumb and sweet, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: A collection of short works based on the list of writing prompts with kisses from tumblr.1. Aone x Hinata - a discreet kiss2. Hinata x Kageyama - a kiss where it hurtsComing soon:3. Ukai x Takeda - in secrecy
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Aone x Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and possibly send me requests for this - https://lieutenantkasatka.tumblr.com/post/628229743066644480/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a

Aone isn't sure when it started.   
His first in a long time crush comes to him as a complete surprise and he honestly feels overwhelmed. He feels even more overwhelmed when one morning he sees Hinata's wild red hair in the streets, but he calls out his name nevertheless.  
Hinata stops and looks at him with clear surprise and then waves his hand at him enthusiastically.  
"Hi!" he shouts a bit too loud and jogs closer. "What are you doing here?"  
"I live nearby," Aone shrugs and Hinata nods while making a thoughtful face that looks a bit funny on him. But cute. "You?"  
"I've changed a bit my running route," he says and Aone nods, then they're falling into pleasurable silence for a while.  
Hinata is tiny compared to him, he's funny and has a strong will and Aone has never met someone as dazzling as him. He can't pinpoint exactly when his lack of interest in the boy on the rival team turned into curiosity and respect and then grew beyond that. One moment he just realised that his eyes were glued to Hinata's swift movements on the court beneath them and when Aone's teammate commented on Hinata yet lacking some essential skills it suddenly annoyed him even if Futakuchi was right.  
Aone felt weird that day, but couldn't do a thing about that tingling sensation distracting him all the while he was supposed to be concentrating on Karasuno's evolved playstyle.   
It's been a couple of months since then, but this feeling never left him, even though he hadn’t seen Hinata much.  
And now when he’s just standing there with excited Hinata talking about their training, it hits Aone: maybe he rarely speaks up or bonds with people and some think he's just plain intimidating, but he's sure that Hinata somehow sees him for what he is right through his looks. It's heartwarming and strangely liberating and Aone feels a bit jittery because of being _seen_.   
Hinata actually _smiles_ at him when they meet and takes seriously Aone's promises to beat him in the game. He likes Hinata so much it hurts sometimes.  
And right now Hinata beams at him as well, as if he is happy to see him and listens attentively when he decides to speak from time to time. Hinata brags about the next time their teams meet and how he's excited for the game to come and he almost glows while he does. It's hard for Aone to take his eyes off or to concentrate on the words he's saying, it’s almost unfair.  
So he's actually a bit relieved when Hinata suddenly remembers that his morning run is still unfinished and a bit awkwardly waves him goodbye, smiling again and even suggesting he could join him running the next time.  
Aone is touched, but silently shakes his head at the offer.  
Yet when Hinata bows slightly and turns around to continue his running session, Aone can't stop himself or his stupid heart aching for _something_ he can’t even name. So he catches Hinata's wrist gently. Turns out, he can wrap his fingers easily around it, but he feels how strong Hinata’s arm is despite how lean it is. Aone decides he likes it.  
Hinata looks back at him, startled and questioning, with his brown owlish eyes full of pure curiosity.  
"You wanted something?" he asks and Aone nods. He does want so, so many things. But he dares to do only one of them right now. He takes the palm of Hinata's hand and leans down to kiss his knuckles gently before letting go of his arm.  
Anxiety claws at his stomach while he waits for the reaction.  
Hinata just stares, bewildered, at him, then at his own hand as if checking that had truly happened.  
"Ah," he finally stammers. "Oh," he echoes himself softly then, and just stands there, his ears and neck grow redder with each second, two wild spots of color blooming on his cheeks as if from extensive workout, and Aone finds that his stupid giant heart skips a beat at the sight.  
 _He is so cute._  
"Ugh," Hinata is eloquent as ever. "Thanks?" it sounds like a question, but Aone still nods, taking it as an answer. Then he turns around and leaves before he'll muster up the courage to do any other embarrassing things.  
He hears Hinata's nervous giggles from behind and thinks that's a good sign.  
And it really is.


	2. Hinata x Kageyama - a kiss where it hurts

Kageyama's nose is still bleeding a little even a couple of minutes later after the ball has crushed into his face. He now has to trail behind a nurse so that he could get an ice pack and rest a bit, but he hates noticing how the sounds from the court grow more muffled and distant as he walks away.  
In the end there's only one distinct sound and he looks back to discover that it's Hinata loudly stomping after him, probably worried for his nose and general well-being. Kageyama knows how much Hinata wants to stand at the side of the court and to experience the game even if he isn't the one playing it, he knows it because he himself is wired exactly the same way. But Hinata choses to follow him and for the moment he feels touched.  
But then he's just mostly aching and annoyed again.  
He enters the room and receives a brief examination and a pack of ice covered in a cloth for him to sooth the injury. Hinata awkwardly stands at the door, watching him, until the nurse leaves them prescribing Kageyama to rest at least for ten to fifteen minutes.  
He eyes Hinata and asks grumpily: "What?"  
Maybe it comes out a bit too aggressive.  
Hinata shrugs and walks closer, looking at his face. How annoying.  
And how annoying is that he can't be there on the court with the others. He needs to get better, soon.  
Kageyama clutches the bag of ice, pressing it to his nose with too much blunt force as if that could help the cold to seep in faster to stop the bleeding and swelling. He vibrates inside with the desire to come back in the game, he feels precious time slipping through his fingers while he just sits there.  
Hinata watches his angry self-treatment with a scowl and then comes closer and slaps his hand that holds the ice bag.  
"Ouch," Kageyama growls and glares at him, but Hinata seems unperturbed by that. So much for the scary face, huh.  
Hinata points at him with his finger and almost shouts: "Quit that! You'll bruise yourself even more if you do it like that. Take proper care of yourself!"  
Kageyama blinks in confusion.  
"We need you to be well and back on the court. I need you to play with me."  
Those words do something funny to Kageyama's stomach. Or was it his heart? He isn't sure, but he feels somehow in that quiet and deserted room that the world is going at him a hundred miles per hour, faster than Oikawa's most wild serve.  
He drops his hand with the ice pack and sighs.  
Hinata steps even closer and looks at his nose, touches it lightly with his fingers and Kageyama somehow allows it. Then Hinata takes his face with his hands and Kageyama's heart stops dead in its tracks. Hinata turns his face with gentle movement of his fingers and scowls, examining the injury, then just stares at him for a while.  
Kageyama opens his mouth, a snark retort forming on the tip of the tongue, because he feels weirdly uncomfortable, but in the end he doesn't say anything. He just watches Hinata's eyes filling with strange, almost angry determination and, honestly, for a second he feels like he's going to be slapped in the face for a reason he can't name.  
But instead Kageyama blinks in confusion again, when Hinata leans in, closer and closer, and then places a feather-light kiss to the tip of his nose. It's so gentle he isn't sure he didn't imagine that.  
 _What on earth-_  
Hinata doesn't let him dwell on it or ask any of the questions. He just takes his hand (Kageyama's heart stutters at that) and nervously shoves the ice pack back into his grasp, then places Kageyama's hand with the ice back onto his nose gently. After that Hinata almost screeches, avoiding eye contact for his dear life: "Not a word."   
Hinata looks flustered and a bit panicking.  
Maybe that's for the best, because Kageyama has nothing to say, he is too busy discovering and processing how much he happens to want to kiss Hinata's stupid face back: on the tip of the nose, on his blushing cheeks, on his loud mouth. Kageyama isn't exactly ready to face this revelation, so he just nods, avoiding eye contact as well. There's just too much on his plate all of a sudden.   
He's somehow sure that Hinata didn't mean it to be, like, a romantic gesture? Can it be that he likes him? Hinata probably just tried to encourage him and it's a known truth that Hinata's brain works in mysterious ways. And this thought apparently upsets him, Kageyama realises.  
He feels his head starting to ache from all the thinking and his mouth involuntarily pouts. And then his mouth just moves on its own without any further connection to his brain.  
"Is this your idea of supporting a teammate?"  
Hinata's eyes immediately snap back to his face and he looks at him bewildered like he's just seen the dumbest person who has ever walked this earth.  
" _The_ teammate," he corrects him and then once more shortens the distance between them. He tips his head to the side a bit, gently presses his warm mouth to Kageyama's lips and this touch is so soft and just so _oh._ And it definitely speaks volumes in favour of Hinata maybe liking him.  
The only coherent thought that is left in Kageyama's mind is why the hell haven't he kissed him earlier?  
Hinata pulls away gently and steps back, even more agitated and awkward at the same time.  
"Get better and get back to the game," Hinata finally threatens him in a shaky voice, once again pointing his finger at him accusingly and then leaves the room as fast as it's humanly possible.  
Kageyama can't help smiling at the shut door, while he clutches the ice pack with fingers numb from cold and he suspects that it is the most stupid smile he has sported throughout his entire life.  
But it feels great. And he feels a little bit giddy.  
He wants one more kiss.


End file.
